


A Matter of a Look

by Night_Being



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Sex Toys, Some Humor, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Being/pseuds/Night_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Sasuke Uchiha - the new guy. The one uninterested in anything that crosses his path, including Naruto Uzumaki. Or so Naruto thought, but poking around for too long always has a consequence. [NaruSasu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have 3 chapters. Not more, not less. There is a hint of plot somewhere between the lines, but the focus is on the smut. Don't expect anything deep. Just relax and have fun.

_How long does it take to build a crush? To fall in love? Some of us need days, weeks or perhaps months. Whereas for others, it’s just a matter of a look._

* * *

 

How did he end up in this mess again? What was he even doing here in the first place? Why was it always he who picked the short straw?  _Damn this!_

Naruto would curse out loud, but the position he currently found himself in didn't allow him such comfort. He looked to his right and watched as a backpack landed on the floor. A pair of feet moved in the narrow gap between the carpet and a wooden frame. Under a bed. Yes. Exactly. That was where he was stuck. Naruto bit on his lip and rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to sigh heavily.

There should be some limit to one's crazy ideas, but as he evaluated his situation now, he came to a conclusion that Kiba had no limits when it came to thinking of stupid things. Kiba caused him detention more times than Naruto could count. Truth be told Naruto wasn't far behind and gladly returned the favor, being the reason for Kiba to get an extra homework. They were just two idiots who didn't know when to stop.

However, this was a little too much even to Naruto's taste. He cringed, remembering how it all began. It looked like quite an innocent idea at first. But honestly, when was something Kiba or Naruto came up with truly innocent?

* * *

**_Thirty days ago..._ **

"Meet Uchiha Sasuke. He'll be in your class from now on. Be nice to him," Umino Iruka said, his eyes fixed specifically on Naruto and Kiba then he gestured towards a broody looking boy in front of the board.

Naruto gave their teacher a toothy grin, Kiba smirked knowingly and when the two classmates looked at each other, Naruto could already tell that Kiba was brewing something sinister in that wild brain of his. Sasuke – the new guy – strolled in the aisle between them and continued further into the back of the classroom.

"Is it taken?"

The first thing Naruto noticed and remembered about him was his voice – deep and melodic – very nice to listen to, Naruto thought. He turned around and saw Sasuke talking to Sakura. She nodded with a blush in her cheeks and Naruto witnessed a hint of regret in Sasuke's face when he sit down on the chair next to her. He couldn't help but pity the guy. He liked Sakura, but he knew that the girl could be bat shit crazy sometimes. Especially when it came to boys. Naruto could never understand that.

The feeling of someone intensely observing him made Naruto snap out of his thoughts and his eyes met with a cold dark stare.

Was Sasuke watching him the whole time? Oh, it must have looked as if Naruto was watching Sasuke first. Unfazed, Naruto shot him a bright smile and a wave, then turned back to face the teacher.

**...**

**_Twenty-nine days ago..._ **

"Hey, look. It's the new guy."

Kiba nudged into his side with an elbow and made Naruto automatically look into the same direction. They watched Sasuke take his tray with food and move through the crowd to sit in the most distant corner of the dining hall, wearing the same broody look.

Kiba leaned closer to Naruto. "He's kind of weird, don't you think?" he whispered surreptitiously.

Naruto shrugged and kept chewing on his lunch. "Not really," he said after he swallowed.

Kiba clacked his tongue in annoyance and Naruto chuckled. "Come on, dude. You're just jealous 'cause he has all the attention. Well of course girls gonna like him, he's the new guy," Naruto explained merrily, "and look. Hinata doesn't even seem interested."

"Shut up!" Kiba pushed into him and Naruto laughed. He should really grow some balls and ask Hinata out finally. Naruto highly doubted the girl would turn him down. Like seriously! They both had been throwing mushy glances at each other since the start of this school year. And it was November already!

"You know what? I'll prove to you that he's completely normal, okay?" Naruto announced and stood up, holding his tray with food. He planned to approach Sasuke and try to be friendly anyway. He believed that no-one should be without friends and since Sasuke was completely new here, he logically didn't have any. That was about to change though.

Naruto stopped by Sasuke's table. "Hi, mind if I join you?" Without waiting for Sasuke's answer Naruto plopped down on the opposite chair. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned happily.

Sasuke blinked at him, visibly perplexed. "Sasuke," he hummed in the end. Then silence…

Naruto scratched the back of his head. So this guy wasn't one of the most talkative ones. That was okay, he could work with that. "So… uhm. How do you like the food?"

"It's disgusting."

A single black eyebrow quirked at Naruto's honest laugh.

"Yeah, it is," Naruto admitted, "So, how do you like-"

Sasuke frowned. "I don't want to be your friend," he said quickly.

"Uh, pardon me?" Naruto stared, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"Are you deaf?" Sasuke scoffed and breathed in, prepared to repeat himself.

"Okay! I've heard you, alright?" Naruto stopped him before the guy would have the chance to start explaining in some annoying - or even worse - patronizing way.

They just stared at each other, Sasuke having an unapproachable look and Naruto sporting a thoroughly confused and hurt one. Was it weird that he expected Sasuke to say something? It probably was, because Sasuke just kept watching him, looking more irritated by the second. Or perhaps it was only Naruto's perception of the situation, but the guy definitely wasn't a smiling type.

"Why?" Naruto asked eventually.

He saw Sasuke's gaze fall down for a moment, then he glanced around the dining hall and inhaled, ready to say something. But in the end he merely hummed some kind of a curse word under his breath, stood up and walked away.

Naruto stared at his back, mouth opened in a stunned awe.

"So how it went?" Kiba materialized next to him.

"That guy's a prick!"

* * *

That was how it all began. The whole Sasuke-is-an-ass situation. Naruto was determined to figure out why the guy decided to dislike him even though Naruto did absolutely nothing to earn such hostility. He was always popular with everyone. He had friends, many friends! Everybody wanted to be his friend. Naruto wasn't a bragging type, but he  _was_  the popular kid. He wouldn't go from door to door and share this with random acquaintances, but it was the truth. He was a social butterfly and people simply liked him.

And his silly jokes.

As Naruto figured out later, Sasuke was the exact opposite. From the day he came to their school he didn't make a single attempt to communicate with anyone, which was beyond Naruto's comprehensions. Why would anyone want to be so alone? He felt a little sorry for the guy. Perhaps it wasn't even Sasuke's fault that he couldn't make any friends.

Well,  _actually_ …

Remembering his first encounter with Sasuke, it wasn't such a surprise.

Naruto watched the pair of feet move quietly around the room. Grey socks rustled softly over the carpet, then a hand reached for them and pulled them down; one after another. Naruto held his breath, not wanting to be caught. It would probably be the most embarrassing thing that had happened to him so far. He was no stalker, really! But it would be quite hard to explain in a situation like this.

Originally, their plan was  _just_  to mess around in Sasuke's room and find something about the guy. Something out of the ordinary, beside the lack of social needs. Something that might hopefully tell them more about him. Kiba expected to find something weird and bizarre, Naruto wished to learn something that might help him bond with Sasuke. No matter how many times they had argued in those few weeks, or how thoroughly Sasuke ignored him, he still believed that they might be friends one day.

Call it a sixth sense or what not, but he refused to give up on trying to get closer to the guy! Or at least make him explain the unreasonable hateful vibes. Sasuke did owe him that much!

* * *

**_Twenty-eight days ago..._ **

"Sasuke! Hey,  _Sasuke_!"

Refusing to believe that Naruto could make such a bad first impression on someone, he caught Sasuke on the hall only day after the dinning hall incident. Using the opportunity Kiba wasn't around to scare the new guy off with his comments, Naruto confidently approached Sasuke.

He got a glare instead of a greeting. Still, he could work with that. No big deal. Many of his friends weren't any better and he learned that not every annoyed stare was always meant for him.

"Whoa... Bad mood?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "I always go for coffee when I feel shitty. Wanna go grab some? We can skip the last class, it's just Math."

Sasuke's frown melted into an emotionless poker face. "Why?"

Well, he wasn't agreeing yet, but they were having a conversation, which – according to Naruto – was a good first step. "Why what?" he asked stupidly. Not every first step could go smoothly though.

"Why would you want to-"

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba screamed and ran towards them. He threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "The football after school still stands, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey Sas-"

But when Naruto turned to the place where Sasuke stood just a second ago, it was empty.

"I thought you said he's an ass," Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah, well…" Naruto sighed. "Just forget it. Let's go."

**...**

**_Twenty days ago..._ **

Naruto had no idea what dragged him towards the broody boy, but every other day of Sasuke avoiding him, he grew more and more curious about the guy. Naruto blamed the fact that Sasuke never explained himself and never told Naruto why he shunned him every waking hour. But in the end the truth was somewhere else. Naruto didn't notice it before, until one day at a class.

Vaguely listening to the teacher Naruto was absentmindedly drawing some shapes into his notebook when a sudden feeling of being watched washed over him. He turned around, his eyes instantly falling on Sasuke. Naruto didn't know why, but he would swear that the gaze which was pinned on his back just a second ago was Sasuke's. He couldn't, however, prove anything, because Sasuke seemed completely focused on what the teacher was saying.

Naruto didn't buy it, but there was nothing he could do. The moment he turned back towards the board though, the feeling returned, creeping all over his back and causing jitters in his abdomen. Since when he was nervous about people watching him? He turned around once more, hastier than he had wanted.

Nothing! Sasuke's concentration was still on the taught subject. Honestly, this guy! He was making him… So... Just so...

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sure your new classmate is very interesting, but could you be so kind and honor me with your attention as well?"

Naruto jerked his body forward, cheeks tainted pink. The class shivered with a chuckle and he was absolutely certain that now Sasuke  _was_  watching him.

...

"What was that?"

Waiting for Sasuke to leave the classroom after it ended, Naruto snatched him away from the crowd.

"…the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke sneered and jerked his hand out of Naruto's grasp.

"Back in the class! You know what I'm talking about! What was it about?!" Naruto slammed his palm against the wall behind Sasuke's back, bringing their faces dangerously close to each other. He witnessed as Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Did Sasuke always have such a smoldering gaze?

The Uchiha clenched his jaw. "Seriously, dude. If this is how you treat your friends, I'm happy I'm not one of them," he spat and pushed Naruto away, disappearing among the many student coursing through the corridor.

Naruto stared at the wall in disbelief. What was wrong with him? Why was he so angry? Damn this new guy! Naruto never acted like this before. He was being a huge jerk back there. What the hell had gotten into him?

He huffed a profanity and walked away too.

* * *

A click and then buzz of a computer filled the silent room. Naruto squirmed under the bed and listened as Sasuke kept walking around, rustling with stuff. He watched Sasuke's naked feet when they happened to be in his field of vision. Sasuke moved towards the door and locked. Naruto frowned at that, was he paranoid or scared that someone would waltz into his room unwelcomed or uninvited?

Thinking twice Naruto realized that Sasuke's suspicion might have been justified. He had an intruder right under his bed, after all. If that stupid idiot Kiba had managed to keep Sasuke busy like he had promised, nothing like this would have ever happened. Too late to cry over a spilled milk though, Naruto would have to wait for Sasuke to leave or maybe even go to sleep before he would stealthily sneak out. Getting caught wasn't an option!

A shirt dropped down on the floor next to Naruto's head, then a belt buckle clanked and pants pooled around Sasuke's ankles. Naruto quickly turned away, hotness filling his face. He couldn't see anything, obviously, but only the thought of Sasuke walking almost naked made him feel weird. He was already invading Sasuke's privacy by breaking into his room, which was something greatly distressing. Still… He could live with that somehow. Not like Sasuke would ever get to know.

However this… This was way above his level of comfort zone. And he didn't want to know what Sasuke was planning to do next.

Sasuke walked around the bed again and sat behind his computer. Naruto noticed as he bent down to reach inside the lowest drawer next to his desk and fished out some… tissues? A teenage boy taking tissues and locking himself in the privacy of his room could mean only one thing!

_Oh no! God no! Please don't! Not now!_

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his skull. He fidgeted under the bed and thought about sneaking out right that moment. But there was no chance Sasuke wouldn't notice a guy crawling from under his bed. Plus the door was locked, Naruto couldn't make a run for it even if he would want to. Sasuke would see him and definitely recognize him. Fuck!

Trying to move his hands so that he could cover his ears only caused him a painful pinch in his shoulders. The bed was too low, Naruto should deem himself lucky that he could actually fit into the narrow gap. Otherwise he could also be stuck in the closet, which wasn't such a good idea since Sasuke might need it soon, considering his underwear state.

_Calm down! Maybe he has a cold or something… maybe he's not going to…_

Sasuke clearing his throat cut off Naruto's stream of thoughts and Naruto helplessly listened as Sasuke got himself more comfortable on the chair. It squeaking a little under Sasuke's weight when he spread his legs and probably slid his ass on the edge too. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, as if that was going to help him any. In reality it only made him focus on the surrounding sounds more. He could hear Sasuke clicking on the mouse of his computer and scrolling through some stuff. He could also hear the whisper of a touch when Sasuke's other hand slid on some part of his body.

Naruto was doomed!

Doomed and cursed to listen to Sasuke jerking off.

* * *

**_Eighteen days ago..._ **

Naruto came to Sasuke with a sheepish smile after a gym class. "You're really good at basketball," he commented hesitantly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hn," was all Naruto got back. Sasuke didn't even spare him a brief look and continued to rummage through his locker as if he was searching for something.

Using the opportunity Sasuke wasn't watching him, Naruto – perhaps somewhat inwardly – eyed Sasuke's half naked figure. Did he always have such a smooth skin? And why didn't he use the towel properly? Those drops of water left after the shower were distracting. Plus that scent… What was it? Cinnamon?

Naruto shook his head slightly and cut off his absurd thoughts. "I –  _eeh_  – I'm really sorry for what happened the other day," he said and gazed up to Sasuke's face, not wanting to be caught ogling him like some perv. But the hall incident lied in his stomach for two days and Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. Even though Sasuke wasn't his friend, he still was his classmate. He owed him at least an apology. "I had a bad day, you know. I acted like a total idiot."

Of course it was a lie. Naruto possibly couldn't tell that only the thought of Sasuke watching him during the class made him snap like a mad man. The possibility of Sasuke demanding an explanation was very low, but Naruto had kind of a hard time admitting the truth even to himself.

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye, studying the guilty expression in Naruto's face. "Fine."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "So we're good? I hope we are. And hey! If you're as good at football as at basketball you can join us later and have some fun… New players are always welcomed."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Can you just mind your own business now? I'd like to get dressed without  _you_  breathing down my neck."

"Sure, of course… see you later then."

And Naruto stalked off, giving Sasuke his desired privacy.

* * *

Why did it have to be now that Naruto kept remembering all the small details about Sasuke? He didn't even realize he could recall so many tiny and unimportant things about him. As if they were kept in the back of his mind and floated to the surface only now, when the situation wanted it the least.

The way water streamed down his spine and then over his round ass in the shower after gym class. The unruly manner in which his wet hair clung to his face when he stood next to that locker during their talk. The sweet scent that lingered around him. His melodic voice… His…

Naruto suppressed a sigh. Fuck!

_Oh for God's sake!_ What the hell was wrong with him? He was never into guys, was he?

To be honest, Naruto didn't really think about it before.

_Yes_. His first crush might have been a boy. But that was accidental and Naruto truly believed that Haku was a girl.  _And_   _yes_. His first kiss might have been a guy too, but Naruto was really drunk and Neji had such long hair and smelled so nice that if Shikamaru didn't tell him and if Kiba didn't laugh his ass off the next day, Naruto would have never learnt that silly mistake. It was a long time ago… during his freshman year here at Konoha Boarding School. Everyone did crazy stuff back in that time.

Plus he had been dating Sakura for a few months during the last school year! He genuinely thought that he had loved her. But for some reason it didn't work out so well. Naruto never knew why…

Now he might have had an idea.

Too late Naruto detected that the clicking had stopped, then a hot sigh fell heavily on the floor and rolled towards Naruto's perceptive ears. His body twitched and he realized that he could  _hear_  Sasuke's breathing becoming labored and slick sounds beginning to softly rise in the room. He gulped. This was going to be a long, long evening.

If Sasuke would at least bother to turn on some music, or watch porn! Damn! What Naruto would give for the fake and pretended moans of some porn movie! But the room was quiet, almost completely quiet – except for Sasuke's small sighs and deep breathing.  _And_ , of course, the slick sounds of Sasuke's hand sliding up and down his erection. He was working himself slow, no unnecessary slaps so far. But Naruto too was a guy and he knew that the rhythmic sounds of Sasuke's hand meeting his pelvis were about to come.

The chair squeaked again and rolled its small wheels on the carpeted floor as Sasuke gave himself more space to move his hand. Once again, Naruto turned his face to look on the other side of the gap. It gave him a false idea that he was giving Sasuke some privacy, but who was he kidding, really? He couldn't be more intrusive and rude at that moment.

And yet at the same time, he was strangely thrilled.

Sasuke's sighs were growing more profound with every other slide of his hand. And to Naruto's great dismay, he could hear every second of it. The hope that Sasuke would be just as quiet during masturbation as he was during every other activity vanished soon – exactly the moment Naruto caught a soft, but very heartfelt moan. Naruto's body tensed under the bed and for a while he thought about turning himself in and sparing his head to be filled with more of Sasuke's lustful sounds. However, the thought was chased away when a second moan left Sasuke's lips and Naruto realized, that a certain organ in his pants was starting to react to them.

Naruto cursed inwardly when more of Sasuke's small groans invaded his brain and sent a tiny jolts of pleasure through Naruto's length. Oh, he was so growing hard.  _Damn_  that twisted brain of his! Naruto shivered under the bed and bit his lip, trying to busy his mind with some distraction.

_Mathematics!_

Math was a great subject to think about when he needed to occupy his head 100%. Naruto sucked at it and every time he thought about it his mind started to space out because of the strain. So yeah, what did he remember from the last class? Let's see… That would be…

Well, not much. Bud he had to remember at least something!

Sasuke moaned deeply and Naruto's guts tightened.  _Fuck..._

Now, Naruto could hear the occasional slaps of skin against skin. His right hand began to tic nervously and Naruto caught himself frowning up at the structure under the bed.  _Just get over with it, Sasuke! What is taking you so long?!_

"Nhh… aah… Nah… haah…"

_Awesome!_  Naruto thought sarcastically. This was going to cost him a vast amount of his precious brain cells. He gave up on trying to keep his own cock in check. Not like Sasuke would ever know, right _?_

_Oh God…_  Naruto would never be able to look into Sasuke's eyes again! Definitely not while knowing that he got  _hard_  when listening to Sasuke's sighs. And Kiba was going to ask questions. What was Naruto about to tell him?! This seriously sucked…

It could only be Naruto's luck to realize that he had a crush on someone, for his brain to join one and one together and set a sparkle inside Naruto's chest, while hearing the person masturbating. _Just his luck..._

"Naa…" Great. Here we go again with those moans. "Na-h-Naru-toh… N-aru-to…"

_Wait what?_

Naruto bit his lip, his hips shuddered at the sound of Sasuke obscenely moaning what almost sounded like _his_  name. Sasuke's voice was shivering, hard to understand and heavy with need, it was husky and lustful. Naruto heard him take a few sharp breath intakes and then Sasuke chanted again. "Na-ruto, Naruto…  _Naruto_ …" clear as a day. There was no mistake  _who_  was on Sasuke's mind now.

The blond felt his brain cloud with white fog of panic and shock. There was no time to think about  _why_  Sasuke was moaning for him;  _him of all people_! Naruto's head became dizzier and dizzier with every Sasuke's cry or moan, whether it was in shape of Naruto's name or not. He just lied under the bed, his face in a deep blush and his cock hard and needy. The beat of his heart drumming against his chest in a rush.

There was no question about what Naruto was about to do once he would get into the privacy of his own room. Sasuke's lewd sounds were clawed deep into his memory, causing painful hormonal reactions over his entire body. Pre-cum soaked Naruto's underwear and he winced in shame and swallowed a whimper. The slaps of Sasuke's hand grew more profound and thorough as he was picking up the pace, nearing his peak.

Naruto turned his head again, seeing Sasuke's legs shaking and his toes digging into the carpet. The image of Sasuke pleasuring himself on the chair flooded Naruto's mind. The idea of Sasuke's flushed face and trembling body, his skin covered in small drops of perspiration and his erection weeping made Naruto's cock throb. He crushed his teeth together and felt his body react to everything his senses were able to catch. He twitched at the same time as Sasuke did and he pushed down a heavy breath at the moment Sasuke let out one.

"Nh- _fuck_!" Sasuke's legs tensed and then jerked a few times. Choked groans slipped through his throat and Naruto's length jolted in response, calling for touch. One last moan softened on Sasuke's lips and then the room fell silent; the only noise being Sasuke's relaxing exhales.

With eyes still half lidded Naruto observed as Sasuke nothing but melted on the chair. Naruto's body began to cool off too, even though he was far from sated. The urge was slowly fading along with Sasuke's orgasm. It would take some more time before Naruto's cock would be tamed and ebb completely, but with no sweet moans coming from Sasuke's lips the stimulation was gone.

After a few minutes of nothing but empty staring Naruto caught a glimpse of movement. Sasuke's feet came to life and he bent down to throw some tissues into the bin next to his desk, then he stood up. Lazily strolling his way across the room Sasuke aimed for his wardrobe, he slid the door open and fished out some sweatpants and most probably also a T-shirt, then something that almost seemed to be a towel.

A spark of hope lit up Naruto's eyes when he saw Sasuke put on his slippers and grab something from the nightstand before he unlocked the door and abandoned the room. Apparently going to take a shower.

Just like that. Sasuke was gone. And he left the door unlocked.

Naruto waited a few more seconds before his body frantically began to squirm from under the bed, his heartbeat so strong it almost hurt. Adrenaline rushed into his veins when he glanced around quickly and fixed his clothes.

He grabbed the knob and opened the door hastily, only to come face to face with…

"What the fuck?"

"Shit…"

Sasuke.


	2. Watch Me... Stalk Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say three chapters? I lied. And I’m not even sorry. There will be four.
> 
> Beware of some drama at the beginning. But everything will be just fine by the end of the chapter. This is still mostly romance and some slight humor – if you like my weird sense of it.
> 
> Now enjoy!

They just stood, dumbfounded and staring at each other.

Even though it took only a few seconds, Naruto would swear that they were the longest ones in his life. Sasuke’s body came to life first, his eyes to be precise. He strolled his gaze down Naruto’s form and the blond immediately covered his crotch, guild radiating from every fiber of his skin. Sasuke wouldn’t have even noticed the ebbing erection if Naruto wouldn’t have given himself away so stupidly.

Their looks met again. Naruto witnessed Sasuke’s eyes widening in realization and cheeks flushing in anger and embarrassment.

He was doomed. So fucking doomed.

“S-Sasuke… I-I…” Naruto began to stutter, but he didn’t even start the sentence properly and his voice failed him. His feet automatically moved backwards, avoiding the piercing black stare of the boy who made a step towards him.

Sasuke entered the room, threw away his towel, a bottle of shampoo and then smashed the door behind them – all in one fluid motion. Naruto breathed in again, wanting to start apologizing anew, but his breath was slammed out of him when his back hit the wall. Sasuke clutched his shirt, his face dangerously close to Naruto’s.

“You fucking _psycho_!” Sasuke yelled and then let go of him as if he was dropping something rotten. He inhaled deeply, apparently trying to control the wave of rage, which was quickly replaced by a mixture of other ugly emotions. Naruto would swear he caught a glimpse of disgust and regret.

Naruto’s defense mechanism kicked in. His brain unable to evaluate whether it was a good option at this point. “Who’re you calling a _psycho_ , you perv!?”

Sasuke blinked at him, his angry blush growing. Somewhere in the back of Naruto’s mind a tiny voice thought that the Uchiha looked quite adorable. Naruto shut that voice up quickly. For now at least. If he had a teensy-weensy chance to convince Sasuke that it was all a mistake and that he had only just entered his room, it vanished right at that second.

Sasuke’s features twitched painfully. “Get out,” he all but gritted out, his tone strained with fury.

Never in his life had Naruto seen anyone as mad as Sasuke was right now. He crouched under that murderous stare, his hands flaring in front of him in the famous I-give-up gesture. Didn’t seem to help though.

“I-I… just… I’m s-sorry…” Naruto babbled.

Sasuke’s hands balled into fists. “Get the fuck _out_!” he barked.

“B-but…” Naruto began, not moving from his spot as if his legs turned into stone. “But you like me,” he blurted out, immediately realizing his mistake when he was grabbed by his wrist and hauled towards the exit.

Sasuke opened the door so aggressively he almost ripped them out of the wall. “Who gave you the fucking right?!” he screamed and pushed Naruto out of him room.

Only by a stroke of luck Naruto managed to withstand the force with which his body was being pulled around. He looked up to see Sasuke and instantly wished he would keep his dumb stare locked to the floor. That small hint of hurt and disbelief in Sasuke’s eyes before he slammed the door shattered Naruto’s heart to pieces.

He felt like shit. He was the scum of the earth. He couldn’t even imagine how embarrassed he would feel if something like this would have happened to him. Such humiliation.

Naruto was just about to bang at the door and beg for forgiveness when breathless Kiba appeared next to him. “What’s going on? Did you-“

The look Naruto gave him managed to shut Kiba up efficiently. At least for a few seconds. “Wow, what happened? What did you find out? What did you see?” he eagerly flooded Naruto with questions.

The blond frowned. “Nothing,” he whispered, voice heavy with guilt and sorrow, “forget it.”

Naruto left his confused friend Kiba standing by Sasuke’s door and half marched – half ran back into his own room. Heavy feeling descended into his stomach, the weight of blame and remorse. They were the worst, even more hurtful when he knew that it was all his fault.

**…**

Dreading Sasuke’s tomorrow reaction, Naruto almost wasn’t able to sleep. He just lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to come up with a way how to atone for his sins. It was an early morning when his brain shut down from exhaustion for a few hours of restless slumber. He thought that the emotions swirling inside of him were the worst possible combination. The guilt squeezing his belly couldn’t possibly get any worse.

He was wrong.

The second he saw Sasuke the next day Naruto realized that he wasn’t the only one who had a sleepless night behind him. And his heart sank down like a ship. It was usual for Sasuke to avoid people, or even eye contact, Naruto knew that. It was just the way Sasuke carried himself that morning. His back crouched as if he wanted to hide, eyes tired and – what broke Naruto’s heart the most – sad.

Naruto’s guts twisted painfully when Sasuke threw a glance in his direction. Their looks met. A tiny moment of shock followed, as if Sasuke wouldn’t expect Naruto to be there. Then his onyx orbs frantically scanned Naruto’s group of friends, seemingly searching for something. Naruto had no idea what it was. But since that moment, Sasuke began to ignore him. And it wasn’t the usual get-out-of-my-way-idiot disregard. It was something much stronger and tangible.

The feeling that Sasuke didn’t want to spend a second sharing a class with Naruto lingered over them. Like a heavy cloud shadowing their heads and thoughts. At first Naruto thought that he and Sasuke were the only ones who could sense this tension. But when Kiba turned to him with a questioning expression, Naruto winced and shook his head. He silently hoped that Kiba wouldn’t ask any stupid questions. Not now at least.

Naruto knew that his friend was about to interrogate him about what he had witnessed in Sasuke’s room. That was inevitably coming. But he had no intention to share a thing with Kiba. No matter how intensely Kiba was going to demand the ‘hilarious’ story, he wasn’t getting one. Not because there was nothing even remotely funny about what had happened. Or because Naruto would want to protect himself from Kiba’s comments on his shameful hard-on. The blond could always skip that part and share only the ‘important’ bits. But he would never do that. Not to Sasuke and not to anyone else. No-one deserved such humiliation. Naruto’s lips were sealed.

All he had to do now was convince Sasuke the same and apologize properly. What Naruto didn’t anticipate, however, was how difficult of a task such an apology could prove to be.

**…**

If Sasuke exceled at something besides school, it was the art of successfully avoiding someone. The fact that Naruto constantly had Kiba, Rock Lee or some other friend clinging to his ass was another problem. He could always try to excuse himself and get rid of them. But they were so loud, announcing his presence everywhere. Not like Naruto would want to sneak up on Sasuke, but with the manner in which Sasuke kept escaping him, he didn’t think of a better option. This was the day Naruto realized that being so popular wasn’t always a good thing. He couldn’t get a second for himself and chase after Sasuke who kept disappearing in the crowd or behind corners.

Naruto tried a different approach and spammed Sasuke’s phone with text messages. Don’t even ask how he got his number!

Alright. It was Sakura. _Sakura!_ Of all people who had Sasuke’s phone number it must have been her. Oh the amounts of sweets he had to promise her if she would give it to him. And the weird look on her face when she finally did. If she really had been the one spreading a rumor of Naruto being a total wacko, now it would get ten times worse. How long can a woman hold a grudge? Naruto didn’t want to know.

To Naruto’s enormous disappointment, it soon became very clear that Sasuke never read a single one of his self-shaming and forgiveness begging texts. He instantly deleted them. Naruto’s heart crumbled every time he saw Sasuke take out his phone and then squeeze it, unapproachable expression on his face. Why wouldn’t he come to him and hit him, scream at him! Just do something! Ignoring Naruto like this was the worst punishment the blond could get. Maybe Sasuke knew it, or maybe he was simply afraid to look into Naruto’s eyes. Naruto didn’t blame him.

But hey! We all do silly stuff! So what that Sasuke was thinking of him? Naruto was willing to let that slide and never think about it again if that’s what Sasuke wanted. He only wanted to make clear that he wasn’t spreading any gossips about Sasuke. He wanted to explain that it was all a stupid idea and say sorry! Proper sorry with Sasuke standing there and fucking listening!

Naruto was, of course, still immensely curious about why Sasuke was moaning his name. Who wouldn’t be? He had already come up with several theories. It started with eternal love and ended in Naruto mishearing. The blond got ridiculously turned on that day after all, so it would be no surprise if he had imagined it all. _Right?_

No. Although partly he wished he did, Naruto knew very well that he didn’t imagine or mishear Sasuke. Which made the situation even worse. Because if – and only if – Sasuke genuinely liked Naruto, then it also meant that he got hurt and humiliated by him. Naruto knew that getting hurt or pushed around by the person we care about is always the most painful. And he hated being the bad one in a situation like this even more than being the victim.

Or perhaps Sasuke was a pervert who was kind of into everyone and Naruto was just unlucky that day.

And maybe Sasuke knew that Naruto is hiding under his bed and decided to give him a lesson.

The options were numerous, but Naruto would never know which one of them was the right one. Since he never got the chance to talk about it with Sasuke.

No matter how many texts he sent him. How many internet messages he composed. How many times he knocked on Sasuke’s door, pleading to be let in. Sasuke ignored him – thoroughly, earnestly and completely. Naruto never felt as invisible as he did when Sasuke happened to walk past him. But he deserved it. Yes. He knew that he deserved it all.

But it also didn’t mean he would give up on trying to apologize. It could take days or weeks, but Naruto would keep chasing an opportunity to talk to the guy.

Just like he was doing today.

Several days had passed since the incident. Naruto could see that his constant and relentless pursuing was starting to get on Sasuke’s nerves. He was about to crack one of these days and let Naruto express himself. The blond was sure!

Naruto saw as Sasuke caught his pleading stare for the third time that day. He always tried to ignore it, glancing back into his book and reading. Naruto waited. He wasn’t about to move from his spot before he would get the chance to speak with Sasuke. He had done this before. He could pretend to be interested in the books that were displayed on the shelves around him. While Sasuke would pretend to be interested in the book in his hands. When in fact the only thing they both were actually paying attention to was the other. Naruto could feel that today was his lucky day.

Minutes passed and Naruto still stalled in the library aisle. A nervous tic bothered his eye and his hands were sweating. Then a rush of adrenaline washed over him. He saw Sasuke close the book rather angrily and march towards him. Naruto could see the fury and annoyance in Sasuke’s gaze, but he didn’t avert his eyes. He was prepared to hold the stare firmly, get all the hate he deserved.

Sasuke halted mere inches from him, probably forgetting to stop sooner in his aggravated state. “What the fuck is your problem? Stop stalking me!” he spat and narrowed his eyes.

The warmth of Sasuke’s body hit Naruto’s chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. “I’m not stalking you. I just want to apologize,” he admitted, his voice much quieter than Sasuke’s was; bashful almost.

Two piercing onyx depths measured Naruto from head to toe, as if Sasuke couldn’t believe his own ears. “Tsch, whatever. Just fuck off,” he scoffed eventually.

And Naruto _knew_ that he was about to turn around and walk away. He could sense it from the change of posture.

“Damn it, Sasuke!” he exclaimed, his voice tensed as he was desperately trying not to yell. He quickly blocked Sasuke’s way with his hand and grabbed the bookcase behind him, effectively closing the only way out of the aisle. “It was as embarrassing for me as it was for you,” Naruto said, a strain in his tone. He watched Sasuke glance at him shortly, irritated as ever, then he looked away.

The urge to be intimate with the Uchiha climbed to alarming heights. Naruto had never felt as drawn towards someone as he felt right now. He leaned a little closer, aiming for Sasuke’s ear as if he was about to whisper him a shameful secret, which was mostly the case anyway. “I got hard, remember? When I was lying there, listening to your…” Naruto cut himself off. His guts tightened when he saw Sasuke twitch. He suspected it was probably because Naruto’s breath fanned over the side of his face and neck. Or so Naruto thought.

A small shaky exhale slipped through Sasuke’s lips. “Shut up,” he whispered breathlessly.

“No! You shut up and listen,” Naruto gritted out, his spine tingling from their close proximity. He looked down – a big mistake.

Naruto felt hotness rushing into his cheeks at the sight of Sasuke’s creamy skin. His neck looked so soft that Naruto’s mouth became to salivate. But he had to say something, had to explain or reassure Sasuke. _Damn it Naruto! Wake up! Focus!_

He sealed his lids briefly. “I’m sorry about what happened. But it’s just between the two of us. I didn’t tell anyone and I never would,” Naruto said. The hand on the bookcase tightening its grip. He switched from ogling the tempting neck to look behind Sasuke instead.

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw how Sasuke shot him a fiery stare. “That’s ‘cause you’re trying to save your sorry ass, damn perv.”

“What? No!” Naruto blurted out, “Fuck no!” the blond cleared his throat and straightened. An attempt to calm his nerves before the library lady would come to scold them for being too loud. She had the hearing of a lynx, seriously.

Hesitantly, Naruto searched for Sasuke’s eyes, slowly strolling his gaze over his face and trying not to ogle Sasuke’s lips for too long. He eventually ended up sharing a direct stare with him. Sasuke was watching him with a frown, or maybe a pout. Naruto wasn’t sure, but he pushed down the instinct to kiss the expression off with another dry gulp. “Look, I’ll do whatever you want me to, okay? I’ll do anything to prove that I’m really sorry, just say the word and-“

“Anything?” Sasuke interrupted him.

Eyes shivering and helplessly holding onto Sasuke’s, Naruto nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow after History,” Sasuke announced, too hurriedly for it to sound natural. Then with a single push into Naruto’s hand he freed himself and disappeared; leaving his unfinished book forgotten on the desk.

That was it. Naruto felt the tension leaving his shoulders like a boulder rolling off a cliff. An unsettling anticipation of what was about to happen tomorrow settled in his abdomen. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure that telling Sasuke that he would ‘do anything’ was such a good idea. He barely knew the guy, what if Sasuke would try to make him do something horrible. Something humiliating!

Naruto didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Sasuke. He already felt embarrassed enough. So what that Sasuke was moaning his name the other day? And who cared whether the Uchiha had a crush on Naruto?

Naruto seriously didn’t care. All he could think about now was that – and _damn_ him for this _–_ he had hots for the guy! Huge, suffocating need to tackle Sasuke, hug him and never let go.

* * *

 

History was supposed to be the last lesson of the day. It _was_ supposed to be the end of Naruto’s school duties. It was no surprise that Naruto had forgotten about the lecture. The extra one they were about to have. Partly Naruto was happy, because he would avoid whatever terrifying thing Sasuke had planned for him. And partly he was disappointed, because… well, he would avoid whatever Sasuke had planned for him. Weirdly enough, Naruto realized that this was going to be his first time spent with Sasuke. It could be their first date. If done right. Or simply a start of a friendship. An odd one, sure, but still a friendship.

Naruto had never felt such a mixture of emotions gyrate inside him. He was scared and anxious, but also excited and thrilled. Though most of all, Naruto was curious. He was always quite a nosy creature who liked to poke around and gather juicy gossips. He hoped Sasuke would at least share what he had planned for him. Now that they wouldn’t have the chance to execute it.

As it soon turned out, Naruto had underestimated Sasuke. The Uchiha remembered the extra lecture very well. It was precisely the reason why he had chosen this day, as he – _oh so_ – generously explained. A thought that Sasuke had plotted this for a while crossed Naruto’s mind. He didn’t have the time to think about it though, because a small paper bag full of stuff was shoved into his hand. Sasuke instructed him to go inside a toilet cabin and open it there. And so Naruto did.

“What the hell?” a shocked scream resounded in the restroom and Naruto’s eyes grew wide.

It was – a butt plug. That weird shaped one. The one meant specifically for males. Naruto swallowed heavily. It wasn’t anything big or scary, quite normal compared to what Naruto had seen on the Internet. But it didn’t make the image of having something like that inside any less horrifying. Especially when he was about to be in a room full of people.

The other things were a tube with baby oil, disinfectant gel and wet wipes. Someone came prepared.

Sasuke’s voice coming from behind the door caught Naruto’s attention. “I didn’t use it before, it’s completely new. But clean it properly, it’ll be safer.”

That thought didn’t even occur to the blond, his mind busy with other things.

“…and don’t screw up the order,” Sasuke added when Naruto didn’t seem to find his lost voice.

Naruto’s lips parted a few times. He kept staring at the items, mildly traumatized. Then squeaked. “Are you serious?”

Sasuke chuckled at the funny tone of Naruto’s voice. “I knew you’d be too scared,” he hummed, amused.

It came so damn naturally to him. Naruto couldn’t believe it. He was still unable to count one and one together and accept the idea of putting ‘that thing’ in. While Sasuke was calmly giving him orders from the other side. Naruto measured it, pushing away the urge to sob pathetically.

“I’m not scared!” Naruto responded, too late for it to be convincing.

“Then get it in or get out, we don’t have time.”

Naruto sighed and hesitantly began to undo his pants. The sound of a zipper being pulled and belt buckle hitting the tiles was given as an answer to Sasuke. This was Naruto’s punishment then. So be it! Naruto would take it. It was the least he could do to prove that he was truly sorry. Maybe after this they could consider the score even, Naruto hoped.

The tiny idea that this was also kind of thrilling was pushed away. Naruto used all the given items in the order he found the most logical. First was the gel, then wet wipes and lastly a fair amount of baby oil. Naruto cleaned himself too and flushed the used tissues down the toilet before he carefully applied the sex toy.

A few minutes later he came out of the cabin, cheeks crimson and a paper back in his hand. He returned it to Sasuke who took it and put it into his backpack, then swung the backpack over his shoulder. Black eyes measured Naruto’s odd stance and ended up fixed on his awkward cringe and deep blush. Sasuke blinked at him as if he was waiting for something, expression void of emotions.

Naruto winced and looked at Sasuke. “Who’s gonna know I have this inside?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

Sasuke shrugged. “Just you and me.” A sly smirk flew across his lips. “If you try hard enough.”

A yelp and Naruto’s body jumped when the thing inside him began to vibrate. Then it stopped again. Naruto felt even more hotness filling his face and groaned; partly in embarrassment and partly with resignation. Not like he could take it out now. It would mean he would go back on his decision and that was something absolutely unacceptable. He avoided Sasuke’s studying gaze and rather looked down on the floor.

Casually, Sasuke made his way out of the restroom and Naruto trailed after him. But before exiting, the Uchiha stopped, his hand on the handle as he turned around to face Naruto.

“Keep walking like that and _everyone’s_ gonna know,” he advised and only then opened the door.

Naruto grimaced and followed him. He was sure that the next hour and something was definitely going to be his purgatory.


	3. The Way You See Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your weekly dose of kinkiness. I did my best and it turned out longer than I wanted. Again. :/ I've also included a short peek into Sasuke's head. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

It took approximately ten minutes for Naruto to start sweating.

They had come late to the lecture and had been ushered to quickly sit down and not interrupt. Naruto plopped on the first available chair, his face radiating guilt. Sasuke joined next to him, as emotionless as ever.

At first Naruto thought that it wouldn't be so difficult to sit through the lesson. He found the right position and learned that it was quite alright when he kept still. Even though the plug was pushing into a spot inside him that occasionally caused tiny spasms in his lower abdomen. And weird waves of tingles were sent into his yet flaccid length after each spasm. But it was somehow bearable. All he had to do was stay calm and try to focus on something else; preferably the teacher and not the toy or the Uchiha on his right.

But when Sasuke began to play with the vibrations, the first drops of perspiration sprouted all over Naruto's skin. He shot a helpless look at Sasuke, silently asking him to stop before it would be too late. But Sasuke seemed to enjoy Naruto's torment. Although his attention was aimed at the teacher, Naruto recognized it was faked one. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke's lips, twitching as if he wanted to smirk, but then he didn't.

And Naruto felt the buzzing inside his ass. Sasuke kept turning it on and off, then played with the intensity. Naruto knew that despite Sasuke was facing the board, he was actually perceiving the shivering blond on his left. He must have been!

Naruto thought about taking the controller hidden in Sasuke's pocket and throwing it out of the window. The image was quite tempting before he realized that so much movement would probably bring him down on his knees. He just remained sitting on his thighs, ass slightly hovered as he was bent forward and supporting his upper body on the desk. It was an odd position, but it helped withstand the pressure of the toy.

At least until the moment Sasuke turned the vibrations on the strongest and left it like that. It took only a few minutes and Naruto was subtly squirming on his chair, trying to find a better angle. He had no idea what he feared more. The blush in his face that might give his arousal away. The soft buzzing that might reveal he had something in his pants. The hard-on that was beginning to grow between his legs. Or the raising need to get more air in and out of his lungs, which could easily end in Naruto moaning out loud.

One particularly stupid move made the toy push right into his prostate and Naruto almost choked on his own cry. He masked it with a sharp cough and covered his mouth with his palm to muffle the noise.

Sasuke next to him moved too and leisurely leaned back into his chair. With the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke's jaw clench, but he had no time to ponder about tiny tics in Sasuke's face. He had much bigger problem, quite literally. The bulge in his pants was steadily developing, simultaneously with the pleasure caused by the sex toy.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, his insides throbbed and contracted around the plug. And every time such reaction occurred a ripple of pure desire obscured Naruto's vision. He felt his cock being trapped inside the tight space of his pants and wrapped one arm around his waist to cover the tent. Naruto's other arm was placed on the desk and his forehead flopped down onto it. He used the opportunity the teacher was raising his voice and let out a few shaky breaths. His erection was starting to ache for friction and he had no idea how long he was going to last. He might as well just storm out of the class, no explanation needed.

"Mr. Uzumaki, are you feeling well?"

The voice of the teacher made Naruto hastily straighten. He took a few laboured breaths, wincing and grimacing, then cleared his throat. "I-uh… I'm…" no use, his voice came out husky anyway.

"I've been watching you squirm on that chair for quite a while, are you having a stomach ache?" Hatake Kakashi questioned curiously, his one visible eye having a playful tingle inside it.

Naruto bit his lower lip and slowly nodded, he couldn't open his mouth. Not now. The moan accumulated inside his lungs would surely push through.

Kakashi paused the lecture and focused his attention on Naruto, examining him more thoroughly from the spot behind his desk. "Would you like to be excused from the lecture?"

 _Oh for fuck's sake yes! Just stop asking me questions!_  Naruto nodded again, more urgently this time.

"Mr. Hatake," Sasuke decided to bud in, "if I may, I'll escort Naruto to the infirmary."

Naruto was certain that the whole class had their eyes pinned on his back. He could feel their stares. Though in all honesty, he didn't give a crap now. All he wanted was to jerk off and release the tension.

The teacher nodded. "Go you two." He waved them off and lazily returned to his oration.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and held it against his belly, back crouched and painful cringe deforming his face. He was grateful that at least the vibrations were turned off for the time before he shuffled out of the classroom. But Sasuke turned them back on right when he shut the door behind them.

A moan and Naruto would almost fall on his knees if Sasuke wouldn't catch him. He slid his hand around Naruto's back and swung Naruto's hand over his own shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be grateful or curse the Uchiha for touching him and making him even more aroused.

The walk across the hall was blurry as Naruto wasn't able to grasp onto what was happening around him. He felt Sasuke holding his weight and aim the course of their journey. The next thing he heard were doors opening and slamming and he was dropped on a closed toilet seat. Naruto groaned when the plug was pushed deeper and his body tensed and shook.

Naruto's backpack slid down on the tiles and Sasuke's was thrown next to it.

His skin was hot and damp, his hips were trembling and the pleasure climbed so high that he felt as if he was drunk. Automatically, Naruto's hands travelled towards his pants. But he stopped when he registered another person sharing his toilet cabin.

Sasuke smirked. "Feels nice?"

Unable to withstand the pressure in his chest Naruto let out a ragged breath. "S-Sasuke, l-leave… I-I need to… please, go…" he didn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke bent over him and propped his hands on the porcelain cistern lid behind Naruto's back. "And who's stopping you?"

Naruto whimpered feebly. "I-I c-can't…"

"Can't what? Jerk off with an audience?" Sasuke's words drifted around him, making his body shudder.

Naruto's cock had never been this hard before. It ached and throbbed in the cramped space of his jeans, soaking his underwear with pre-cum. He was half sitting and half lying on the toilet seat, with Sasuke above him, watching him squirm like a little needy bitch in heat.

Focused completely on the two onyx depths smoldering down at him Naruto missed the shift. Only when he felt a tug of an alien hand on his belt did he look down, then back at slyly smirking Sasuke. Naruto's eyes went wide with surprise and realization. But he wouldn't stop him, no. Naruto desired he stimulation too much to stop Sasuke. He let him unzip his pants and free the weeping erection, then a ghost of a touch dashed over it.

There was no more pitiful whimpers and mewls, not another choked or muffled sigh. Naruto couldn't care less if someone was going to hear him now. He was too deep in his own pleasure to find any risks in the current situation. He gave in, moaning loudly on every brush of Sasuke's hand over his sensitive flesh. It was even better than if Naruto would do it himself.

Something pressed teasingly on the wet tip of Naruto's length and another blow of air tickled Naruto's face. "I'll watch every second of this…

…and I'm gonna enjoy it."

A soft, relieved cry fell of Naruto's lips when Sasuke's fingers wrapped themselves gently around his stiff groin. Sasuke gave him a slow stroke and the blond immediately responded with another heartfelt cry. Naruto saw a glimpse of Sasuke's devilish smirk before he sealed his lids and let his hips buck up and call for more friction. It was heaven and Naruto's body felt light and fluffy. The waves of delight spread evenly over his whole skin and made it nicely crawl. He saw starts dance behind his closed eyes.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breaths fan over his face and he knew that they were close. The warm puffs heated Naruto's cheeks and the thought of Sasuke kissing him made his cock throb. He groaned again, riding a new wave of ecstasy.

When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke's smile was gone. He observed him with an expression that tightened Naruto's abdomen muscles. The Uchiha's face was completely serious, a strange mixture of concentration and fervor shined through. And deep,  _very deep_  in Sasuke's bottomless onyx, Naruto saw a shiver of hunger. Primal need which frightened him as much as excited. Naruto gripped the plastic seat under him, his knuckles turned white and he surrendered to the sensation, ultimately.

Naruto felt dizzy, his brain fogged and sight cloudy. He let his breaths come and go as they pleased, unable to control them, or the cries that occasionally took the shape of a name.

"…S-Sasuke…" With the buzzing toy inside and the way the Uchiha was rubbing him, Naruto wasn't going to last much longer.

Vaguely, Naruto saw a set of reactions on the face hovering above him. There was surprise, mild confusion and a frown. Then a heavy fuck was gritted out and Sasuke vanished from his field of vision. The next thing Naruto knew was his pants being forced to his ankles and his erection was sheathed in something warm and wet. He looked down.

"…nghh!" and almost swallowed his own tongue.

Sasuke was kneeling between Naruto's obscenely spread legs. His sweet lips were open wide, fixing snuggly around Naruto's girth, and his cheeks flushed softly, the cutest shade of rouge adoring them. The piercing onyx of his orbs was aimed at Naruto, observing him intensely and darkening a shade; if it was even possible.

Of all the times his brain decided to function, it must have been now. Naruto felt the image of Sasuke orally pleasuring him burn his memory, leaving a painful imprint that was surely going to haunt his dreams.

Naruto's jaw dropped and eyes widened when Sasuke's pink tongue licked the stiff length and then he engulfed half of it again. And as if the hypnotizing sight wasn't enough, Sasuke began to suck. His head started to bob up and down. Naruto's brain gave out again, high on the ecstasy that shook with his muscles and jerked with his body. Unable to decide whether to focus on the vibrations inside or the perfect pressure on his cock, Naruto lost it.

Two palms slammed into the side walls of their cabin when Naruto tried to hold onto something. He was too scared to as much as touch Sasuke, for he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. But he needed the support of something solid. The heat in his belly was building quicker than Naruto could possibly control. He tried to form words, but the seconds ticked too fast. It was as if the time rushed forward.

It took only a several heartbeats and Naruto's body went rigid.

His head fell back and hit the porcelain thing with a thud. His legs jerked and one of them slipped away, kicking into nothing. His hands clawed on the walls and scratched invisible grooves into them. All this while an unrestrained moan slipped past Naruto's lips and he felt his orgasm explode.

Somewhere far he heard the sounds of a choke and a gag, but he wasn't in a state to control anything. His mind spaced out when he trembled and wallowed in pure gratification.

Naruto was brought back to reality by an aggravated voice.

"…the fuck? Was that your first head or what?"

He blinked and began to collect himself. Unsure of what to say or how to form words Naruto hummed a confused "…no?"  _First good one, maybe._ He thought.

Naruto watched Sasuke roll away some toilet paper and clean his mouth, then he fished out a bottle of Cola and took several thirsty gulps, washing down the taste of cum.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. He grimaced to strengthen his apology and kept watching Sasuke. The shroud of lust completely washed out his head. It settled in his brain like a heavy pudding and refused to dissolve. Naruto wanted to speak up and express himself. Or at least stop dumbly staring at Sasuke. It must have been getting creepy and annoying by now. Naruto wanted to say something! Something normal! Not something stupid!

But what?

Sasuke reached inside his pocket and turned off the vibrations. Naruto twitched at that and his hands fell limply along his sides.

The awkward silence got interrupted by Sasuke clearing his throat and then rustling with his bag as he put the bottle back inside. If Naruto's wit would be able to work, he might realize that if Sasuke would really want to leave, he would be already gone. But he was Naruto, and he was still somewhere on cloud nine, unable to fully comprehend this.

Or maybe he was just so utterly lost in what was happening. He  _wanted_  to think and figure it out, but all he could do was…

"Wait, don't go…" he blurted and reached for Sasuke's wrist.

The Uchiha quirked a curious eyebrow, but said nothing.

"…why?" Naruto muttered. "Why did you… today? And that other day," he sighed. "Why me? Why was it my name?" he finally managed to form a proper sentence and straightened on his seat. But remembering the plug inside him Naruto let his gaze fall down in embarrassment.

Sasuke gripped his chin and made Naruto look up. "It was your name because I was thinking of you, idiot…" he gritted out and brought their faces closer, leaning above Naruto much like before.

"Which is why I was here today. I wanted to see it with my own eyes. I wanted to know how you look when you come," Sasuke whispered, "and see your face twist in pleasure and body shudder with need." He flooded Naruto with information as if he was waiting exactly for a question similar to the one Naruto had placed. Yet Naruto couldn't suppress a feeling that Sasuke was scared to share this. That in fact he didn't want to, somehow.

What was with this guy who didn't want to be his friend, but seemed to  _want to_  open up to him in his own mysterious way?

Naruto's sudden stream of analyzing thoughts got interrupted by a whisper against his ear.

"Well,  _Naruto_ , guess who'll I be thinking of tonight again?"

A shaky breath left Naruto's lips and he reached for Sasuke. He cupped the side of his neck, stopping Sasuke in his retreating motion. There was a glimpse of bafflement in Sasuke's face, but then it melted away.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back down, then slowly erased the remaining distance and planted an experimental kiss on his lips. It was a static one, a little unsure, but it got him a shiver from Sasuke.

Naruto's other hand went for Sasuke's chest and he blindly petted down his side to find the hem of Sasuke's jeans. He hooked one finger over it and gently forced Sasuke to straddle over his lap. Sasuke was heavier than a girl, Naruto noted. He also noted that his body was getting warm again.

Oh right. Because he was still sitting in the cool restroom with his pants pooled around his ankles, butt naked.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and let the blond wrap one arm around his waist. A soft sigh escaped through their everlasting kiss, but neither of them knew to whom it belonged. It was Sasuke who moved first and began to delicately nib on Naruto's upper lip, then the lower one. Naruto soon joined in and reciprocated as carefully as Sasuke did. He couldn't help but think that it was all strangely tame, compared to what had happened before.

A brush of Naruto's tongue over Sasuke's lower lip caused a subtle twitch in Sasuke's hips and he parted his lips and let Naruto in. Sasuke tasted sweet, like Cola. Their faced thawed into each other and Naruto fisted the shirt on Sasuke's back. He brought him impossibly close and felt Sasuke's jeans rub over his exposed member. The heat in his abdomen began to build up slowly.

Naruto felt a murmur vibrate against his mouth and they parted the kiss. He stared at Sasuke, unable to form words that would express how he felt right now. It was all so… Just so…  _Warm_.

Sasuke frowned at him, squirming uncomfortably. "One word about me being cute, or something even remotely similar and I'll rip you in half!" he hummed. His voice came out hoarse after the kiss, but still held the deep coolness so typical for Sasuke.

Naruto grinned happily, unable to push away his joy and he pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. He trailed his hand from Sasuke's neck to his hip and squeezed, enticing Sasuke to moan and shiver. Driven by Sasuke's reactions Naruto used both his hands to grip Sasuke's hips and press him flush against his abdomen. Sasuke dug his nails in Naruto's skull in return, clutching his unruly hair as he began to grind against him.

It was more intense than the first experimental kiss. The need to feel as much of the other would almost suffocate them if Sasuke wouldn't have moved away from the kiss, a name shivering off his lips.

"…N-Naruto…"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"N-nothin'."

Their breaths mingled as they sat there, their noses touching. Naruto found the closeness of Sasuke's body pleasantly intoxicating. It felt so right and he wished he would never have to let go of him again. But he also wanted to feel more, more of Sasuke and his warm skin. Naruto's hand slid under Sasuke's shirt and he saw Sasuke's lips part when a sigh tumbled off of them. Another puff of breath tickled Naruto's cheek when he began to explore and massage Sasuke's back. Naruto traced his spine up and down and sucked on his teeth when Sasuke arched into him and moaned.

Their lips crashed yet again, but the kiss didn't last very long. In his desperation to get as much of Sasuke as he could, Naruto trailed his lips away from their kiss. He bit into Sasuke's jaw and latched his teeth on Sasuke's neck, sucking gently. Sasuke tensed and then relaxed again, groaning at the sensation.

Encouraged by Sasuke's little noises Naruto began to pull Sasuke's shirt up until it was crumpled high on his upper body. Naruto's face drifted down. He placed several open mouth kisses on Sasuke's chest, then circled his lips around a nipple and soothed his tongue over the pointy tip. Sasuke produced that long, beautiful  _'nhh'_  that had managed to stir Naruto's libido every time before. He embraced Sasuke's waist with one hand and shifted the other towards Sasuke's pants, teasing around the hem.

Sasuke writhed on Naruto's lap and rocked his hips into his stomach. And Naruto could feel the hardness pushing into him, desperate for friction. It must have been quite unpleasant in those skinny jeans Sasuke was wearing.

Naruto undid the belt and dragged it out of the pants with a swish; next was the button and the zipper. Naruto marvelled at his own skill when Sasuke's jeans parted and he could slide him hand into his boxers. The cry that rolled off of Sasuke's lips then took the shape of Naruto's name. It caused Naruto to growl back, his cock hardening too.

Sasuke's length felt hot against Naruto's palm and he rubbed it slowly, making Sasuke's head fall back and his hips buck forward. It was still a tight fit, but Naruto was sure it was a relief anyway.

The manner in which Sasuke melted atop of Naruto was unreal. It seemed so unusual and yet natural as if Naruto had managed to unravel a layer of Sasuke's personality and peek deeper. The façade of arrogance crumbled and with every other move of Naruto's hand another fragment was shattered.

Sasuke's hips jerked every time Naruto gratified his groin with especially precise caress. Eventually, Sasuke began to rock his whole body, basically fucking Naruto's hand. Naruto held his breath when he noticed how needy Sasuke's whimpers had become. His blue eyes were pinned down on the flushed top of Sasuke's length as it kept grinding itself against Naruto's palm. Naruto exhaled shakily and gazed up at Sasuke.

Their looks met, both equally hazy, but Sasuke moved his eyes away and buried his face into the angle of Naruto's neck. Naruto's senses became instantly overwhelmed by the smell of cinnamon when Sasuke's hair tickled his face. He swallowed a chuckle and softly petted Sasuke's back in a soothing gesture. It was endearing in a way, the thought of Sasuke being shy and hiding his blushing cheeks.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders, clawing on his flesh desperately. Naruto winced at the little pinch, but somehow he knew what to do. As if he and Sasuke shared some psychical connection, Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted. It wasn't that hard to figure out, really. With Sasuke's assistance Naruto yanked the tight jeans and boxers over Sasuke's ass and pulled them down to Sasuke's thighs. As much as he possibly could in their position.

The tip of Sasuke's cock rubbed against Naruto's navel, leaving a slightly wet path in its way. Damn, Naruto never knew that the place was so sensitive. A jolt of ecstasy proved him otherwise and a broken groan left Naruto's throat.

Naruto fisted Sasuke's length properly and began to provide him with a thorough hand job. Sasuke all but fell on Naruto, his head seeking support on Naruto's shoulder. A set of moans and pants quivered through Sasuke's lips as he held onto him, his fingers having a steel grip on Naruto's orange shirt. The blond felt as Sasuke's body started to shake and his arms dropped down to the hem of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke began to clumsily pull it up.

Without a second thought Naruto helped him, realizing that Sasuke put his last remaining will power into being considerate. Right after Naruto's shirt was safely tugged up, Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's shoulders again. He clung to him as if he was the only solid object in Sasuke's universe. Naruto's hand picked up the pace and Sasuke hooked his legs over Naruto's shins, wrapping his whole body around Naruto in a strange, but rather comforting manner. It sent an enormous wave of heat into Naruto's abdomen and he felt his own cock twitch. Damn, how he wanted to touch himself too.

Sasuke was close, he clutched Naruto's shoulders convulsively and his hips rocked in the same rhythm as Naruto's hand. They worked in perfect symphony for a while, then Sasuke's moves became chaotic and he spilled a waterfall of moans and groans over Naruto's back. The grip on Naruto's body became strong and painful for only a second. Right after that Naruto felt Sasuke climax and spurt his load on Naruto's exposed stomach.

Naruto remained sitting in his spot with Sasuke slowly softening on his lap, breathing heavily. He had never experienced something as intense as this moment. This whole thing that was happening shook with Naruto's world. He wanted to… He needed to… Ah. Damn it. Maybe all the thinking would work better if Naruto wasn't sporting an aching hard-on, but that was a different case.

A subtle shift of Sasuke's body caught Naruto's attention, then a warm hand curled around Naruto's erection.

"W-wait-"

"Shut up," Sasuke interrupted him harshly, his voice nicely husky. He started to pump Naruto's cock, not going for any foreplay but straight for the release. Naruto didn't try to stop him, he was so turned on by the erotic show Sasuke had performed on his lap that he would be on the edge in no time.

When Sasuke slid his fingers into his pocket and once again turned on the vibration in Naruto's favorite butt plug, the blond lost it for the second time that day. He groped Sasuke's hips while his own bucked upwards and Naruto's cum joined Sasuke's on the blond's abdomen.

Sasuke collected himself and carefully stood up, fixing his jeans and cleaning small drops from his own chest. He turned off the vibrator and threw the remote on Naruto's backpack. Naruto wanted to finally pull out the thing out of him, but then the door of the restroom opened.

"Oh believe me. Naruto never gets sick."

Kiba's voice resonated in the open space and Naruto with Sasuke froze mid motion.

"That was some weird stuff going on there, I'm tellin' ya'," Kiba continued.

Both boys hidden in the toilet cabin simultaneously looked at the lock. It was secured. Thank God.

A few more people entered the room, shuffling with their things. "Stop with the whining, Kiba. Everyone can get sick once in a while," Shikamaru responded lazily.

"I'm not even surprised. With his eating habits," Neji joined in.

And Shikamaru agreed. "Especially with his eating habits."

Naruto in the cabin smiled sheepishly, knowing they were right.

Kiba groaned in frustration. "No, no, no. It was just fishy. And he came late! With that Uchiha guy and the Uchiha never comes late."

"Jeez, Naruto is late all the time. It was a coincidence, drop it already," Shikamaru scolded him.

"I was actually surprised the teacher was on time," Sai muttered somewhere from the back.

"But they left together! Since when they're friends anyway? He hates the guy. He's been acting weird since that… you know." Kiba refused to give up.

Shikamaru sighed. "First of all, Kiba, he doesn't hate the guy! I wish he did. But all he ever talks about is how he wants to be friends with him."

"It's getting quite irritating," Sai commented again.

"Exactly," Shikamaru said and continued. "And if by 'that' you mean invading someone's privacy, then it was a really stupid idea in the first place!"

Naruto would swear that he saw pink stain Sasuke's cheeks, but the Uchiha turned away from him, watching the door intensely.

"But he doesn't want to tell me what he saw…" Kiba whined. "Did he tell you guys?"

"I haven't asked him," Neji hummed.

Kiba moaned as if in pain. "Why does  _he_  get to know and we don't? It's not fair. He never keeps secrets from me!"

There was a brief moment of annoyed silence, no-one willing to continue the conversation, before Sai added. "Maybe he's in love?"

Naruto was already sporting a blush, but it got several shades stronger. He glanced at Sasuke who watched him with an empty face, then he just shook his head and continued to eavesdrop.

"…really Sai? Really?" was the last thing they heard from Kiba before the group of friends left the restroom.

The silence settled again and Naruto with Sasuke proceeded to collect and fix their things, awkwardly mute. Mostly Sasuke though. Naruto figured it would be easier to pull out the thing and put one and one together after Sasuke would leave. But before he would do that, Naruto decided to say something.

"Hey Sasuke. You know, I'm really,  _really_  sorry about that thing in your room," he mentioned a little bashfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're even now, so stop apologizing already," he said, then quietly added, "And I know you're sorry. I've read the texts."

Naruto's face lit up with a bright grin. "You did?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded and took the handle. "I still can't believe you passed English class… that spelling," a small chuckle bubbled up his chest and he smiled softly.

Surprised, Naruto blinked, unable to believe that what he just saw was real. "Damn, I knew you can do it. I knew it!" he mumbled for himself. He never thought he was ever going to see Sasuke this relaxed and comfortable in anyone's company. Yet there he was, a completely different person.

And smiling!

Sasuke peeked outside, checking whether they were really alone. "Yeah, whatever," he hummed, steadily returning to his aloof self. He gave Naruto one last gentle smirk. "Just don't tell anyone," he said and then abandoned the stall, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

In Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was a stoic young boy. A person who disliked being surrounded by crowds or even friends. He kept for himself and appeared to be looking down on others. That was how he presented himself and how people perceived him. It was no surprise Naruto saw him like that too, even though he didn't believe the thick crust of indifference and disdain, especially not after today. He knew that Sasuke wasn't really as arrogant as he liked to pretend. But it made the task of figuring out what he thought fairly difficult.

If he could get into Sasuke's head, only for a little while. To read his mind and get a grip of how Sasuke truly felt about Naruto. No sweet talk wrapped in dirty images. Maybe then he would know how to act. Because no matter what his guts were telling him, Naruto still counted more on honest words. And he wasn't getting much of those from Sasuke.

Naruto was always bad in reading between the lines.

* * *

 

Sasuke stormed out of the restroom, his heart still beating like crazy. He had thought that Naruto was into girls. He was a hundred percent certain that Naruto was straight. Sasuke knew that he had a major weakness for that blond idiot for a while now. That's why he didn't want to be friends with him, or get close to him. Well, no point in crying over spilt milk. Sasuke's feelings grew even more intense when he accidentally overheard as Naruto stood up for him when one of the blond's friends was spilling profanities about Sasuke. Naruto didn't have to, but he stood up for him anyway.

However today, it all climbed to a whole new level and Sasuke still had no idea what to think about any of this. But most of all, he was scared shitless that Naruto would figure it out. That he would recognize how Sasuke's heart fluttered every time Naruto got close to him. The idiot had no sense of personal space, seriously.

Was this still a high school crush? Or was it something more? Sasuke didn't dare to answer that question, but he would make sure that Naruto wouldn't know a thing before Sasuke himself would make his peace with it.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

A high pitch voice chased after him. Sasuke made a few more steps, hoping to escape, but gave up eventually. He stopped and turned to the girl. "What?"

Sakura halted in her run and her cheeks flushed crimson. "I – ehm – I just wanted to tell you that Naruto begged me to give him your number the other day. I didn't want to, I swear. But he wouldn't leave me alone."

She was balancing on her tips, then her heels, squirming in front of Sasuke in a pretended shyness. She was humiliating herself and she couldn't even see it.

"And?" Sasuke immediately regretted the raise in intonation that indicated a question.

"And, well…" Sakura chuckled awkwardly, "you should be careful. He looks like a cool guy, but believe me, he's not. We've been dating and all that, so I know…"

Even though Sasuke's face gave out no emotion, Sakura's comment felt like a punch right into Sasuke's chest. He said nothing, which was probably understood as a push to continue.

Sakura began to rant, endlessly. "He was totally crazy about me the whole time and I think he kind of wants me back or whatever and he's probably gonna spam you with all this stupid stuff about me which is totally untrue and all that because he really just wants to make me look bad in front of you, because…"

Sasuke had stopped listening somewhere around the word 'crazy'. And at this point, he simply turned around and walked away. He found no point in talking to the girl. He had given her his contact only because they had been working on a small project for an English class together. But that was over now. He thought about changing his number, but then decided not to. It would mean Naruto would lose the contact as well. He could survive a few annoying text from Sakura if it meant that he could wait for a text from Naruto.

Yep, Sasuke was definitely screwed, because he was head over heels with that idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is coming in the next chapter. Naruto tops, Sasuke bottoms!
> 
> Note: I don't hate Sakura, I just used her for plot purposes. She's a good character in general, but her canon development is bad (completely screwed). Imo. Anyway, the last scene isn't meant as an attack of her character. Simply a plot device. Thanks for understanding.
> 
> And because I'm an attention whore, I've came up with a trick to hopefully get comments. Naruto will seek a dating advice in the next chapter. Now: Who do you want the advisor to be?
> 
> An older sibling. (Karin, Nagato, Deidara, Kurama?)  
> A parent. (Minato or Kushina?)  
> A social worker/consultant (Jirayia, Tsunade, Kakashi?)  
> Someone else?


End file.
